I Love You
by MaxRideRox
Summary: Teddy recieves two letters and Victoire comforts him. DH compliant


So, I thought I'd try this. It's been floating around in my brain for a while and I love Teddy/Victoire. I really hope you guys like it. Personally I think it's better than the oter one-shot...thinking of deleting that one. Wht do you guys think?

-Max

xx

* * *

"Teddy?" Harry called, walking into the living room of his and Ginny's house, clutching an old and slightly worn unopened envelope.

He saw Teddy sitting with Victoire in the couch by the T.V. Victoire was snuggled up to him, her blonde head resting on his shoulder, her dark blue eyes closed. Eighteen year old Teddy's eyes were fixed on the T.V screen. His dark blue hair was falling into his silver eyes, and he was laughing at something someone had said. Victorie stirred, and Teddy's attention was instantly diverted to the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Teddy?" Harry said, as soon as Victoire was quiet again. Teddy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Harry." He whispered. "What's up?"

Harry shook his head, ready to just walk away, but then Andromeda's desperate voice echoed through his head and strength filled him fleetingly. He used the strength to hand Teddy the letter, give him a huge hug and walk straight back out the room.

Teddy stared at the letter. He wondered why Harry had been acting so strange. It was just a letter. He turned the envelope over and saw his name written in a messy scrawl. He frowned, he knew no-one who wrote that way.

He shrugged, turning down the T.V and shifting so he and Vic would be comfortable. He slid his hand under the fold of the envelope and pulled the yellowed parchment's out. Two pieces. He chose the one that was already in his hand, the other having fluttered to the floor.

He unfolded it and read.

_My dearest Teddy._

_I am so sorry to say that if you are reading this, I do not expect to be alive. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you were growing up. I should have been. But, then again, there shouldn't have been a war, but there was. _

_I just wanted you to know that I love you Teddy. My son. I love you more than life itself and that's why I'm doing this. That's why I'm going to fight. So you can grow up happy and loved, and in a world without war._

_So right now, as I'm writing this, I can hear you crying in the next room, not even Grandma can console you. I know that you know I'm going to leave and for that I am so deeply sorry. I don't want it to be this way, but it has to. I need to know that I did all I could for you. I need to know that you'll be safe, because at the end of the day you're my baby. And I couldn't live without you._

_I love you baby. Always._

_- Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

_xx_

Teddy froze, and clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs. He didn't want to wake Vic. He sniffed and made himself keep the tears back. He leaned down to get the other letter, and unfolded it.

_Teddy._

_My son. I'm sorry to say that I do not have much time. I just wanted to give you something so that you knew I loved you. I do not expect to see the end of this war, and I believe it's OK, because I believe that we will win, and you will grow up happy, knowing that your mother and I are doing our best to keep you happy, healthy and safe. _

_I am not telling your mother I am going to leave. She should stay here, keep you safe. But, alas, I know she will follow, it's why I love her._

_I must go now, my son. _

_I love you with all my heart._

_-Remus Lupin._

By now, Teddy was sobbing, not bothering to hide the tears or the sobs. His shoulders were shaking and he was hunched over from the strain. He stood up and walked over to the wall, one hand leaning on it, still clutching both letters. Victoire stirred next to him and opened her eyes blearily, to see her best friend crying, his hair mousy brown.

She frowned, he only turned his hair that clolour when he was exceptionally upset. She stood up and walked over to him. Silent for a few seconds, all that was heard was the sounds of Teddy crying. She put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Teddy?"

Teddy's hand flew up, gripping Victoire's as hard as he could. Vic let him.

Eventually she pulled her hand out from under his and turned him around, letting his head fall onto her small shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his, her arms snaking up his arms and resting on his broad shoulders.

"Teddy." Vic said, after letting him cry for a solid five minutes. She held his face and made him look at her. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, tears still streaming silently down his face. Vic sighed, shaking her head. "Please tell me?" She whispered, pleading.

He handed her the parchments, letting her read the letters for herself, and walked away, sitting on the armchair at the opposite end of the room.

Not five minutes later, Teddy started as he head a sob coming from Victoire. He jumped up and walked towards her, his tears having recently dried up. "What's wrong? Vic?" He kissed the top of her head and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"It's just that you lost them and you don't have any family left since your gran passed away, and we do! I...You shouldn't have had to go through that!" Victorie sobbed, finding it difficult to get her feelings out.

Teddy smiled sadly and pulled her to his chest, stroking her blonde hair soothingly. He whispered comforting words to her.

She pulled back a minute later, her face stained with tear tracks. Teddy smiled at her. "It's OK. I know they love me. And I love them."

He turned away and walked toward the couch, sitting down and watching the T.V. frowned and walked towards him, hands on her hips, and stood in front of he TV. Teddy sighed, and looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you sad? Angry? Don't you wish you could've met them?" She glanced at the letters. "They sound amazing."

"Yeah. I'm sad." Teddy growled, standing up. "I'm angry at Voldemort for starting the flipping war that stole their lives. And, yes. I do wish I had met them. But I never will." He sighed, flopping back down on the couch. "They'll never know how much I love them."

Victoire shook her head and sat beside him. "Of course they know!" She said. "And you will meet them." She smiled, confident in her prediction.

"How will I meet them?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"When you go, they'll be waiting with open arms." She whispered, smiling. "Plus, they're always with you. In there" She tapped his chest.

Teddy was silent for a few minutes. "That was incredibly cheesy." He laughed

"Yes it was." Victoire laughed with him. Again, the room was silent, with the exception of the TV and their occasional breathing.

"Thanks though." Teddy whispered.

"Welcome." Victoire grinned. Teddy stood up and walked to the door, but hesitated at the doorway. He smirked, turned back and walked over to the couch.

Vic frowned, seeing him standing over her. "What?" She laughed nervously. Teddy shook his head, and brushed his lips over hers quickly.

"Thanks, again." He smiled and pulled away, walking out the room.

Victoire was left alone, her thoughts going haywire and her lips tingling.

Two weeks later, the whole family was at King's cross station, platform nine and three quarters. Teddy smiled as Victoire tried to get her trunk onto the train, failing five times before her walked over, plucking it from her hands.

He walked onto the train, Vic following him. The two weeks that had passed since the letter incident had passed very quickly. Teddy had turned nineteen, his hair went back to blue, and it became easier to talk to Harry about his mum and dad. He felt he could relate to Harry. They were both sons of a marauder, and they had both lost their family's. But their story's were as different as they were similar. Teddy had had the entire Weasley and Potter families help him out as he grew up. Harry had the Dursleys.

"Here." Vic said suddenly, opening an emprty compartment door. She motoned him inside and told him to put her trunk on the top rack. He did as she said and the tw stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So." They started at the same time, and laughed nervously. Victoire shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Uh, listen." Teddy started, but looked up to see Vic smirking at his failed attempt to make conversation. He growled under his breath, wrapped an arm around her waist and silenced her yelp with his lips. She stood frozen for a few seconds, but came to her senses and started kissing him back. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, and things were starting to get heated when:

"TEDDY!"

They broke apart, flushed and breathing hard at James' voice. Victoire's cheeks were being stained a deep red, courtesy of the Weasley genes, and Teddy's hair was starting to go red at the tips.

"What are you two doing?" Twelve year old James asked, horrified.

"I'm just seeing her off, James, so would you kindly bugger off please?" Teddy asked, his voice dripping in anger.

James shook his head, still disgusted. "I am _never _going to do that." He muttered, walking backwards, his horrified stare still fixated on Vic and Teddy. Then, as soon as she was far enough away, he turned and ran, heading towards the doors.

Teddy faced Victoire, only to be attacked by her lips. They kissed again, until he warning bell rang.

"I have to go." Teddy muttered, pulling back. He dropped one more light kiss on her lips before leaving, only to be held back.

"Wait." Vic said, looking around nervously. "What does this make us?" She asked awkwardly. Teddy chuckled.

"Well, darling Vic. What do you think?"

She twisted her hands nervously. "I don't know." She threw her arms up. "I mean, why would you wanna go out with me? I'm...me." She finished in a small whisper and fell into one of the seats.

Teddy walked over and knelt down in front of her. "We're going out. OK? And I'll tell you why it's you. I'm oing out with you because your _you! _I love everything about you Vic. I love the way your hair smells, and I love the way you do everything perfect, yet your so modest. I love how you would jump in front of a curse to save your family. I love the way you can make me fell happy with one smile and how you can make me stop crying with some simple words." He paused as something hit him. Something he should have seen before. "But all in all, Victorie Weasley. I love _you_."

Vic threw her arms around him, catching him off guard, and planted a kiss on his lips. Teddy chuckled and stood up, kissing her one more time.

He walked towards the door, stopping and facing her before he left. "I love you." He whispered, in awe of the revelation. He loved her.

He smiled and left. "I love you too." Victoire whispered as he left.

Teddy coyld hardly contain his joy at those three simple little words. He turned, ran and scooped his new girlfriend into his arms, gave her a huge kiss, then ran out, just as the train left.

Victoire Amelie Weasley loved him, Teddy Remus Lupin. Could this day get any better?

"Teddy Remus Lupin, just what did you do to my daughter?" Apparently not.

* * *

So, longer than anticipated. Plus i took another direction completely than I wanted. It was inspired about this old contest about Tonks or Remus writing Teddy a letter he gets on his elventh birthday. But, I like it. What about you guys? And, I dont know about you, but I love twelve year old James. Cute! :)

-Max


End file.
